Vulcane the Vexian
About NOTE: '''The numbers 1 and 2 represent the two personalities of Vulcane as he exists throughout his story. Number 1 is his personality as Vulcane. Number 2 is him as Vex. (Vex is Vulcane with his memory erased.) '''Name: Vulcane the Invader Age: 17 Species: Alien Gender: Male Alignment: 1.Indifferent 2. Good Personality: 1. Uncaring for others. Always works towards the betterment of his people. People who disagree are ignored. If they refuse to back down, they are eliminated. 2. Curious, friendly, protective of allies, Likes: 1. Defeating foes, power, 2. Teamwork, Combat, Dislikes: 1. Nephalee, dishonesty, fighting weak people. 2. Discord, Hatred, Fear, Appearance General Appearance: Black with grey highlights. Large spikes. Same height as sonic. He has a diamond-shaped mark on his torso. Hair Colour: Black Hair Style: 1. Two spikes beginning at the forehead that run around the sides of his head. One large spike in the top center. 2. The two spikes run midway around and then droop down. The upper spike is instead a mass of smaller messy spikes, which appear similar to a mass of hair. Fur Colour: Black Eye colour: Purple Attire: Yellow shoes that point up at the end, along with a material that is magnetically attracted to form any shape Vulcane desires. (Generally an electro-magnetic flight backpack or an electrode staff) Relations Relatives: None known Friends: 1. None. 2. Freedom Fighters Love Interest: ''' '''Neutral: 1. Eggman 2. None. Rivals: Nephalee Enemies: 1. Sonic and his allies, Nephalee 2. Eggman, Nephalee. Abilities Ability Type: Electrical power (Primary), Ring power (Used once in his final battle with Nephalee) Abilities: Can utilize electricity gathered through solar means or by his Electrode staff to fire bolts of lightning anywhere he wants, or to enhance himself to give him lightning-quick reflexes. Super form(s): Charged, Overcharged, Ring Fusion (Ultimate) Background Vulcane is an alien whose primary mission was to capture Mobius as a new home world for his people. Upon arrival, his ship crashes and he loses his memory in the process. A scout rescues him from the wreckage and he is taken in by the Freedom Fighters, unknowing that he is the one from the ship. Since he cannot remember his name, they name him after the supposed name of the crashed vessel, or Vex. He meets the Freedom Fighters and shows a high level of combat prowess, the likes of which rival the hand-to-hand abilities of the greatest Freedom Fighters. On one scouting mission, they decide to visit the wreckage of the ship. The vessel automatically recognizes Vex as Vulcane and uses the remainder of its power supply to “revive” him and return his memories. Once he reawakens, he quickly incapacitates the squad he is with and sets out to plot Mobius’ downfall. Other Info Extended background/story is WIP. Photos are WIP Any tips are appreciated. Any flaws you see should be reported to me ASAP. *I do not know how to change the title of this page. Vexian may be replaced with "Invader" as it is a name I had generated from the WIP background of my character and was subjet to change from the get go... I was without knowledge such a term was already in use. Once this change is made, this section may be deleted. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Good